Disclosed herein are neural interface devices and tools used to implant and remove them within nervous systems. More particularly, the invention relates to, in some aspects, microelectrode, optogenetic, magnetic, and microfluidic array devices with control of recording, stimulating, and treating a volume of neural tissue and with a design that is easily configured and inserted into a variety of forms dependent upon the desired research or clinical purpose.